Needs of the few
by Fayza Banks
Summary: AFter The Doomsday Machine has done its worst, Scotty and Palmer get together to 'relax and unwind'. PWP.


It had been a hell of a day. The Enterprise had encountered a huge alien weapon that ate planets, and the ship had survived only because Commodore Decker and his ship The Constellation had been sacrificed in the fight.

Scotty was glad to get finished up for the day and even more glad to be sharing a turbolift off of the Bridge with Lieutenant Andrea Palmer. He'd noticed her several weeks back when she first joined Uhura's team, and knew she'd noticed him right back. He just hadn't had chance to speak to her on her own until now. "Nice work getting the com channels sorted out," he said, leaning casually back against the turbolift wall.

She smiled, and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her right ear. "It was a team effort," she replied, running a hand down the front of her uniform, "And we've all learned from the best."

"Aye, Lieutenant Uhura knows her stuff alright."

"She'll be sorry she missed all the fun!"

Scotty grinned. "Not sure that's quite the word I'd use, but ye're right, the Lieutenant will be furious that she's picked this week to go to that conference on Starbase Five. Then again, we see so much action on Th' Enterprise that anytime ye take out to catch up on technical developments ye're bound to miss out on somethin' excitin'."

The turbolift slowed and the doors opened on Deck Five where the Senior Officers had their quarters.

"Care for a drink?" Scotty ventured, "I've some Altair wine if ye dinna fancy scotch?"

"Red, white or purple?" Palmer asked, as she followed him into the corridor.

"All three," he said, "So I'll open whichever your lovely self prefers."

She opted for a glass of white, and Scotty poured her drink first, then poured himself a finger of scotch, touched his glass to hers and tossed back half of it. "Ahh," he sighed, "It's always nice to relax with a drink at the end of a life-threatenin' day."

Palmer gave him a knowing smirk and sashayed off to perch on the edge of his bed. "I've heard that a drink isn't the only thing you like to relax with." She leaned forward, sipped her wine and licked her lips as she placed the glass on the shelf behind the bed. Unzipping her boots, she dropped them to the floor, keeping her gaze on Scotty the whole time.

Scotty, who was already getting hard just watching her, swapped his glass from hand to hand so that he could unzip and kick off his own boots and socks. Barefoot,, he padded across to place his glass next to Palmer's, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it in the direction of the laundrecycler. Palmer unfastened the clips from her hair and Scotty tangled his fingers in her blonde locks and bent to cover her mouth with his. "Ye smell good."

"So do you," she murmured, her hands busy tugging his tee-shirt free of his pants, while Scotty's hands slid slowly down her body to her thighs, then moved up under her dress to pull at the waistband of her panties and regulation tights.

He laughed as he nibbled at her lips and flicked his tongue across her teeth. "I've had a tough day, lass, I doubt I smell of anythin' but sweat and engine coolant."

"Exactly." She pulled away from him just long enough to pull his tee-shirt off and throw it aside. He smelled masculine and sexy, the impression reinforced by the feel of his unshaven stubble as he nuzzled her neck. His chest was hairless, which surprised her, and he surprised her again with the strength of his arms as he lifted her hips up to strip off her lower garments.

Their mouths connected again, passionately this time, and Scotty wrapped his arms around her as he eased her back onto the bed and laid down next to her, coaxing one of her bare legs over his hips and sliding a hand over her bottom as he rubbed his crotch against her. She could feel his hardness through his straining uniform pants and lowered a hand to unseam the fly, but he pushed her hand away. "Not sae fast," he said, "We've got plenty o' time."

He covered her mouth with his, body and lips pressing hard against her as his tongue explored. Palmer wriggled against the hand that was roving freely across her thighs and backside, moaning as his fingers moved teasingly between her legs. She was aching for him already.

She pushed him onto his back and Scotty let her lead for a while, enjoying the feel of her tongue and lips lightly nibbling at his neck before moving down his chest to start on his nipples. Her right hand got busy tweaking the nipple she wasn't sucking on, while her left hand slid down his belly and rubbed up and down the bulge in his pants, making him groan and push up against her. "Aye... like that…"

When she moved her head down and began to bite teasingly at him through the fabric, he undid the seam on his pants and pulled his erection free.

Palmer was impressed, but didn't waste time telling him so. She reached to fondle him, felt Scotty gently tugging on one of her thighs to prompt her to turn around, and moved to kneel over him. Scotty pushed the hem of her uniform skirt up around her waist and held on to her hips as he raised his head to lick the insides of her thighs, lapping his way to the wet folds of her pussy. Palmer reciprocated, pressing her fingers against his cock's sensitive underside to rub him, gently but firmly. She flicked her tongue against the tip, licked around his foreskin, then gave it a kiss. Scotty responded by raising his hips, and she pushed his pants and shorts down around his thighs. Leaning down, she took him in her mouth, her lips stretching wide to accomodate him as she rolled her tongue against the warm salty skin. Her hands played with his balls and she knuckled a finger to press it against the sensitive flesh between his legs, knowing by the way he writhed and moaned that Scotty was enjoying her attentions. She felt the tips of his fingers brush her ass and his flicking tongue probe deeper, and added to her moans to his, lowering her crotch and spreading her thighs wider to make it easier for him.

"Andrea, stop…" He reached a hand down and tangled his fingers in her hair, gently pulling her away from his aching cock. "I don't want tae come yet." Wriggling out from under her, he kicked his pants and shorts off, then turned onto his knees to face her. It was the work of a moment to pull her dress over her head and he had to take some deep breaths and bite his lip as Palmer left her hands up behind her neck, pouting provocatively as she pushed her chest forward.

Pushing her onto her back, Scotty knelt over her, his lips moving slowly over her face and neck while his hands fondled her breasts through the thin material of her bra. His fingers made little forays under the straps and around the seams until finally he pushed a hand around behind her and expertly unclipped the fastening.

For a moment he just stared, hazel eyes smoldering with lust. "That is one beautiful pair," he murmured, cupping each breast with a hand and running his thumbs over the engorged nipples. Then, as Palmer's hands roamed over his back and shoulders, he leaned down to plant a kiss on each breast in turn, making her giggle and writhe with pleasure and anticipation.

Scotty didn't disappoint. He licked and kissed and nipped his way across, over and around her breasts, sucking the tits into his soft mouth and rolling his tongue against them, nuzzling each in turn for a few moments before moving to the other and giving that equal attention. His hands slid around her to pull her closer to his exploring mouth, then slipped around to her front, tracing little circles over her smooth skin, pausing to give extra attention when the noises she made told him that he'd found a sensitive spot. He began to move his mouth slowly down her body as his hands moved lower, gauging from her gasps and movements that she already close. Sliding his fingers between her legs he caressed the insides of her thighs, kneeling up to better enjoy the way she twisted and writhed under his touch when he moved his fingers up to start working on her button and her wet folds. Palmer grabbed his wrist to try to push his fingers deeper inside her, but he used his free hand to push her hands away and held them over her head. "Unnhhh…. Scotty…!" Her mouth wide, Palmer's moans built to a squeal, her body arching and spasming as waves of release crashed over her.

While she recovered, Scotty shifted position to kneel between her legs, and placed soft kisses around her mouth. Then he glided his hands down her body, down her legs, all the way to her ankles, lifting her feet one at a time to suck her toes. Palmer lay watching him for a while, just enjoying the sensations he was giving her, but once she'd got her breath back she gently pulled her toes away from him and sat up to give him some attention too.

She could taste scotch as she licked round his mouth, and smiled. Moving her lips slowly across his cheek to his jaw, she nibbled her way down his neck and along his collar-bone, while her hands got busy playing with his nipples. Scotty responded by rubbing his hands up and down her back before sliding them around to fondle her breasts. Adjusting her position so that she knelt across his thighs, Palmer gave him another long kiss, and rubbed her wet folds along his hard length, teasing, letting him feel her wanting him.

Kissing her back, Scotty reached a hand down between her legs to insert an exploratory finger, bringing his thumb into play again as she pushed against him, wanting more. She felt the tip of his cock slip into her and pressed her hips down, savoring the feel of him in her and against her. "That feels so good!"

"Aye… but if ye want me tae last more than two seconds, woman, ye need to stop squirmin'…. Tha's better… now then…" Holding her close, staying in her, he eased her back onto the pillows, then rolled them both over so that she was on top. As he began to drive into her, Palmer sat up and braced her hands on his chest, writhing in a delicious tumult of sensation. He started to fuck her harder, his grunts of effort coming louder and faster in time with his rhythm. Palmer leaned back so he could see himself moving in and out of her, placed her hands on his thighs and put her head back, closing her eyes as she moved up and down to meet his thrusts. Scotty groaned, torn between watching her breasts bounce, and staring at the view between her legs. Feeling his control going, he reached a hand down tweak her button, wanting her to come again, this time with him.

Palmer felt like she was going to come apart as Scotty's fingers worked their magic and her hips moved with his in a frenetic, frenzied beat till she had to - _had to_ - scream. She heard Scotty's guttural yell as he shoved hard up into her, twice, three, four times as he spasmed and jerked with his own release.

Breathless, she slumped forward into his arms, feeling a pang of loss as his cock slid out of her. Scotty brushed her hair back from her forehead and rested his lips against her damp skin.

"Thanks, lass," she heard him murmur, "I needed that."

She pressed her lips to his sternum, rested her cheek against the spot she'd kissed and closed her eyes. "Thanks. Me too."


End file.
